


Because I Got High

by ladylace616



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Hey Arnold!, Orange is the New Black, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Good Place (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bongs, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Marijuana, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Weed, high, multifandom - Freeform, smoke out, stoner, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: This is a self-indulgent ficlet to celebrate legal marijuana in my state now lol





	Because I Got High

**A/N:** I live in Oklahoma, and we recently just passed state question 788 for medicinal marijuana to be legal in our state! I’m so proud you guys, I can’t even.

 

I decided to post this to celebrate! This is what it would be like for me and my favorite characters to get together and smoke out. Silly fun. My O/C’s name is Carmen. Please comment if you want to share who you would smoke out with lol   


 

* * *

 

 

Prompt: Smoke

 

_Carol, Raven, Carmen, Alex, Eleanor, Jason, Helga, Jane and Daria get together to smoke marijuana and each has a notepad with them to get poetic or artistic. Since they’re already in the study room, they listen to music and sit in various colored beanbag chairs getting high._

The group decided to watch the movie Pineapple Express together one evening.

Eleanor is the one who always bogards the joint. Jason will smoke out of anything- he is very creative at satisfying their smoking needs. He can fashion a bong out of most anything. He always insists on beats while they’re smoking. They never do it light when it comes to smoking. Everyone has something different to bring to the group.

They had a huge bong that you had to stand up to hit. They had a smaller bong to pass around which Alex provided. Carmen had a pink Hello Kitty glass pipe. Helga and Carol preferred big fat blunts. Jane could roll one like no other in no time flat.

Daria was the one who choked the hardest and acted the goofiest. She spouted conspiracy theories that no one believed and liked to talk about aliens and the big unknown of outer space when she was high.

Raven would lose control of her many selves when she was smoking. She preferred to share Carmen’s Hello Kitty pipe with her. When she got high, her selves separated and each one hung around the group. Even her rage side calmed down with some bud in her system. The orange one ate everything in sight. The purple one was particularly fun whilst high, because she had a tendency to make out with anyone willing nearby. And Alex was always willing.

Carol was the sweet mother hen of the group. Even with her eyes bloodshot from all the hits she ripped, she still managed to make cookies for everyone. Everyone loved her, especially when she made them baked goods.

Helga liked to challenge the Ravens to competition when she was stoned. She and the Green one would play video games and get in heated debates.


End file.
